<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>purple rain by avery_dallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320275">purple rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas'>avery_dallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Notes, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy takes niki into consideration and wants to end others pain and his own pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>purple rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>authors note: okay okay i understand purple rain is kinda a romance type song but yknow what fuck that this story is platonic and angsty and i thought it was a good song and it made me want to write this <br/>and remember this is platonic i fucking dont like shippers they make me angry<br/>(shipping fictional characters is fine though cuz i do that too)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy saw it. The way Phil looked at him in anger. That was his dad, yet they’ve caused so much pain to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy heard Niki’s words at him. He caused pain to others. If he had to turn into a ghost to end his pain and others, then so be it. Everyone would be so much happier anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at the edge of a cliff, shouldn’t it be Techno throwing him off a cliff? Not himself. “But look where we are now…” Tommy thought. He didn’t want anyone to suffer any longer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn’t want himself to suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I love you.” Tommy said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he jumped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span> I never meant to cause you any sorrow,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never meant to cause you any pain,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I only wanted one time to see you laughing,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I only wanted wanted to see you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Laughing in the purple rain )</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first one to worry about Tommy was Tubbo. Tubbo obviously noticed that Tommy wasn’t back in Snowchester. Which made him wonder if Tommy went somewhere? No, Tommy wouldn’t go anywhere without telling Tubbo or leaving him a note. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A note!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo saw a note on the table, he walked towards it, and picked it up and read the contents within it. His jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was dead, Tubbo was holding Tommy’s suicide note in his hands. He should’ve expected this, he’s such an idiot. Looking back, Tommy was just a literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was traumatized and wanted the pain to end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s such a shame our friendship had to end</span>
  </em>
  <span> )</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>